Battle Scars
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: 'Sometimes good people make bad choices. It doesn't mean they are bad people. It means they're human.' Sui Ishida, Tokyo Ghoul
1. Prologue to what?

When you make a mistake, you have to live with it. It don't matter how big or small. Insignificant or not. You carry it, and those involved do as well. It's painful. Trust is often broken, so are connections. Family disowned. Friends lost.

No one cares about the reason.. No they don't care about the full reason.

They say time heals all wounds, but it's hard for those wounds to heal when they keep being ripped open. Time can only heal those wounds, when they are left alone. People think there helping when they make that jab at you. They think there helping when they constantly remind you of what you did… but that's wrong. It hurts. You just want to put your life back together and move forward. Is that to hard to ask for.

The endless nights spent silently crying so as not to worry those around you. The pressure of holding everything, slowly becomes to much to handle.

'Well why didn't you tell someone. We all care about you. '

You care? If you cares you wouldnt constantly remind me. You wouldn't blame another, or come up with a completely different reason as to why this happen. More importantly.. Why would I tell someone. Everyone has shit going on in there lives… why would I add my shit to there's? You may do it, but why must I. If you cared you wouldn't tell the world. You wouldn't make it conversation starter for all your friends.

I'll work it out on my own… I promise I'm ok… remember 'fake it till you make it's


	2. Sequel?

"The healthy man does not torture others. Generally, it is the tortured who turn into torturers."

Carl Jung

Mother... Father… I'm sorry for all I've done. The shame I've brought to the family.. I know how I must look… can I ever be forgiven?... No forgiveness is something that I don't have a right to ask for…

" Hello, Mr. Heba. I will be your new psychiatrist. My names Ken Tsukiyama, but you may refer to ms as Ken of you'll like. "

Silence. Why should I answer you? What is there to gain by me being here? Is what I did that wrong?

" Well, Mr Heba, if I may, can you tell me the reason as to why your here?"

Sigh. "Why should I. You know why. You have my medical files in your hand. You exerted my case, and now here we are. So Mr. Tsukiyama why don't you tell me why I'm here, and well compare answers."

The man that was supposed to be questioning, is now getting questioned. A moment of panic shot through the young man's body as he looked into lifeless eyes. The pain and hurt they showed could only be imaged. One could only assume that the once beautiful amethyst eyes once sparked, but now.. They just seemed soul and empty.

With an uncomfortable cough to clear his throat, the man felt best to continue. " Well Mr. Heba… my I call you by your first name?... Yugi was it?"

Silence filled the room. Even those outside the room watching through the one way could feel it. It was so thick… almost choke able.

Sigh" I would rather you did. I don't carry that name anymore. Heba, was my blood family's last name. You can call me Yugi if you truly wish."

Ok? "Well.. Yugi?.. Why don't we start off with why your here." The sound of a paper filled the room as the man looked through the vanilla folder. It was like a book. A book of this poor man's life. "It says here, you tried committing suicide when you were still in high school… yet you were saved by a few students at the time… is that correct?"

Yugi rolled his neck, and the relieve that the pain brought was welcomed. It's hard to move freely nowadays, let alone cracking his neck.

The way the Tri-colored hair moved with himade the man across the table stare for a moment. It was mesmerizing how one can be born with three different hair colors, and even more have one fade into another. From what the picture on the medical file shows he hair used to stand up in a star-shaped form, but from lack of care it has fallen… just like the man before him.

Yugi's sigh brought the man back to reality. "It's true. I believe I was a senior. I tried to kill myself."

The man was shocked. He spoke so calm and emotion less about trying to end his own life.!? "Well.. Why don't we start at the beginning then, you know, since where on the same page? "

Silence

" Why don't you tell me about your family, and your parents… Mr and Miss… Heba? "

A dark chuckle seemed to echo through the white room. The padding on the walls only made the sound more intense, and intimidating.

" Of course. I was the 'Devil's child' by their standards, but in all reality I was just born from a hoar, and a psychopath… "


	3. It's a SEQUEL!

'If you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be... a tragedy.'Sui Ishida, Tokyo Ghoul

" The memories I have of my parents are fragmented. I never really got to see them often, but I know of them. I've read the family history, so I know… "

I really don't have a good memory of my childhood. Manly just fragments and things I've pieces together from old family records. It took me a while to remember my childhood. The memories manly came in the form of nightmares. I would write them down, and slowly I pieced together my childhood.

My bloodline has been around since the Edo period of Japan, and from what I know my blood is pure. We rarely married outside the family, so tradition was a big thing for us. You had to be married by 21. If you weren't married by 23 then you were banished. By the age of 24 you were expected have your first child, and that child had to be a male. If not, it was killed.

Like I said marriage outside of the family was manly forbidden, but there were exceptions. My bloodline knew that it was bad for genetics to inbred, so every other generation you were allowed to marry outside. My father was one of them. He met my mother by accident, and it wasn't love at first sight.

My father's family was getting on my dads case about marriage. Desperate my father found my mother, and made a deal. He would give the shameful prostitute a home, but she would be his wife. My mother excepted.

About a year after they were married they started to try having a child. The only problem was that my mother was infertile. It's been passed down through my mother's family, and slowly there amount of kids they could have dwindled. My mother was lucky to be born at all.

My father and his family didn't know this about my mother, but none the less they disowned my father until they could have a child. Of course my father was angry, so he beat and cheated on my mother.

At some point my mother found out she was pregnant, and my father's family happy, yet suspicious, but nonetheless they accepted my father and mother back into the family.

When the time came for me to be born my mother was nerves. There was a possibility that she would die in the process just like her own mother, so she warned the nurses.

The moment I was born I was taken away and examined. When I was given back to my parents my father was disgusted. He didn't believe that I was his. In fact he had a feeling since the beginning that I wasn't his. My parents had stopped trying to get pregnant, so to him, my mother cheated.

My father disowned me that day along with his family. My mother herself didn't disown me until I was around 1. She had no other choice. My father would beat her, and she had enough.

We were given a house that has been in our family for generations, but the house is only given to those who have shamed the family. Even though they disowned me, I was still there's. So I was then locked away in the attic of the house. I became there dirty little secret. I wasn't allowed to leave the room. Food was brought to me, but it was only a small amount.

I remember some nights when dinner was brought to me, it would taste wrong. Almost different then the other times… only later did I find out what it was… human meat.

I later found out my father was a well known murder, and cannibal. Why they didn't stop him, I will never understand. Whether they were friends, family, or even strangers, there's no way for me to know.

Since I was a shame to my family, I was the punching bag. They could do as they pleased with me, and it was all ok. I was tortured by my father, and uncle. Locked away in that room, knowing that my mother could hear me, yet ignored me. When it came time to bandage me, my mother would apologize and cry. Why, I never understood. She abandoned me. She ignored me… yet she was my mother, and I her child. I could tell she cared, but not enough to save me….

Silence filled the room. The coldness of the way the story was told seemed to fill the whole room. No emotion. No sadness. Nothing. The life of a child is supposed to be pure and filled with care, not this. Not hatred for being horn. Not hated for the way they look.

'No wonder your so messed up' the thought came and passed as they stared at each other in silence. The way the young man sat told the psychiatrist everything. A boy beaten down at a young age. A boy driven to attempt suicide because of who he chooses to kiss.

Pictures of the boy when he was high school show a drastic change. Once gravity defying star-shaped hair is now laying flat on his back. A black base with purple tips, seem unkempt. Golden bangs that seem to hid the once childlike face now seem to have a permanent red tint to them. Once vibrant amethyst eyes now seem soulless and lifeless. Truly this is the perfect picture of a person handed the shitest hand in life. Knocked down one to many times.

Now he's stuck in here. A place that he can never leave, but it's a sanctuary. No one can hurt him here.

"So Mr. Doctor can I return to my room for the day? This straitjacket is kind of uncomfortable."

A simple nod and a wave of the hand was all it took for 2 men dresses in white to enter the padded room. Yugi didn't even flinch as they walked over and helped him to stand. With a hand on each shoulder he was escorted out of the room. Not long after did the man follow.

Once out of the room, the man walked to his coworkers office, and with a sigh walked right in. The young doctor behind the desk looked up. Golden brown hair seemed to be untamed, bounced with the movement. As light purple eyes locked with doe brown, a moment of sadness seemed to full both.

" Did he really not recognize you Ryou?"

Sigh" if he did, he didn't say anything Malik."


End file.
